Recoome
Recoome (リクーム, Rikūmu) is a member of the Ginyu Force, with his appearance of being a large, muscular, redhead, humanoid alien. Personality In DragonBall Z Abridged In DragonBall Z Abridged, Recoome has a more headstrong personality traits of being a professional wrestler. He often refers himself in third person and has most of his attacks start with his own name (which is later pointed out by Krillin). He also likes to smack talk his opponents, as he gives a long, scathing speech to Vegeta regarding his shortcomings. Much like the other members of the Ginyu Force, he doesn't show any remorse for Guldo's death. Biography Recoome and his teammates are called in by Freeza to help him on Namek. Once they arrive, they find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan and steal all seven DragonBalls. While Recoome does not participate in Wheel of Death, he does get to fight Vegeta by default due to Guldo having to fight Krillin and Gohan. After Guldo gets killed, Recoome and Vegeta begin their battle, with Vegeta unleashing a full-on attack that only manages to disintegrate Recoome's armor. Recoome then proceeds to completely outclass Vegeta, down to the point where Vegeta until he can barely stand on his feet. Just as Recoome was about to finish Vegeta off with his Recoome Eraser Gun, Krillin intervenes at the last second by land a blow on Recoome's head while Gohan rushes to Vegeta and moves him out the way of the blast and right over the whip skills and the fight to the Death with the during fights in the counts the witch with black list of them and the WWE's fake fighter. While Recoome is mostly unfazed by Krillin's attack, he did manages to lose a few of his teeth, which repulses Krillin. Recoome then knocks Krillin down for the count with a Recoome Kick. As for Gohan, Recoome starts pummeling the young Saiyan-Hybrid before breaking his neck with kick, leaving him in a near-death state. Just before Recoome can finish Gohan off, Goku arrives and heals Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta with Senzu Beans while ignoring Recoome's rants and hes can creating the top army to getting the Vegeta's final flash attack and hes survivor the final flash and attacks Vegeta. Having enough of Goku's interference, Recoome begins charging up his ultimate technique, but Goku knocks him unconscious by elbowing him in the stomach. After being fully healed, Vegeta first kills Burter and and then kills Recooome by firing an energy blast at his unconscious body. Recoome later arrives at King Kai's planet with the rest of the deceased Ginyu Force members (minus Captain Ginyu). King Kai quickly disposes them and sends them straight into Hell. Attacks *'Recoome Knee' – A rushing attack which involves Recoome attacking the enemy with a powerful knee attack. First used in his battle against Vegeta. *'Recoome Elbow' – An attack in which Recoome uses his elbow to strike the opponent on the head. First used in his battle against Vegeta. *'Recoome Kick' – An attack in Recoome kicks his opponent directly in the head. First used to take Krillin out of commission, and again used against Gohan, breaking the latter's neck in the process. *'Recoome Eraser Gun' – Recoome fires a purple energy beam from his mouth, practically being powerful enough to erase anything in its vicinity. Recoome used this attack in an attempt to kill an exhausted Vegeta, but was interrupted by a kick to the back of the head by Krillin. *'Recoome Ultra Fighting Miracle Attack' – Also known as the Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber, this is Recoome's ultimate attack. It is a gigantic Super Explosive Wave that can decimate anything within a huge radius around Recoome himself. Recoome attempted to perform the attack after losing his temper with Goku, but Goku knocked him out with a strike to the gut, cancelling the attack. Appearances *'Note 1': Only his corpse appears in Episode 22. Quotes *'Recoome:' Hit Recoome's music! (music plays) Vegeta, you think that just because you're the Prince of alllllllll Saiyans you're the best there is at what you do... But let Recoome tell you something, brother: you ain't no Wolverine! And you ain't got what it takes to step up to a five time champion! (later) You see, Vegeta, you sit here and brag about how the Saiyans are the mightiest warriors in all the universe; how they're the most ruthless. Well, look at where they are now: DEAD! You talk about your legends, and your warrior race, and your pride, but that doesn't mean a damn thing to this man! Because the name's Recoome, and it rhymes with doom, and you're gonna be hurting... all...too...SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! -- Episode 20: Namekimania 2011 Gallery RecoomeTGFP.png Trivia *Merchandise he's known to sell include toys, t-shirts, key chains, underwear, and vibrators. *Recoome's personality is based on a combination of John Cena and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, even down to the penchant for referring to himself in the third person. *To play on the fact that his name rhymes with "doom", his theme is a heavy metal remix of "At Doom's Gate", a signature track from hit first-person shooter game Doom. *Recoome's signature line ("The name is Recoome, it rhymes with doom, and you're gonna be hurtin'... all... too... soon!") is actually a reference to the original English dub (a.k.a. the Saban dub) in which he said "My name is Recoome, it rhymes with doom, and you will hurt all too soon! I truly am a man of many many talents. Recoome: Master of Doom!" before 'fighting' Goku. *Recoome happens to be the favorite Ginyu Force member of Christopher Sabat. *He's the first person on screen to actually meet Bojack. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Dicks